Users are increasingly utilizing electronic devices to obtain various types of information. For example, a user wanting to purchase a product might access an electronic marketplace in order to search the types of products offered through that marketplace. Unless the user knows an exact brand or style of product that the user wants, however, the user might have to search through hundreds or thousands of different products using various options to attempt to locate the type of product in which the user is interested. If the user is interested in a product of a specific type, the user might have no option but to sift through these results. Further, products in an electronic catalog may be associated with by a finite number of specific keywords or classifications and users may not know the exact keywords to describe the products they are looking for. Thus, technology has been developed that allows a user interested in acquiring information about a product, or to search for similar products, to capture an image of the product and submit the captured image to an object recognition system to obtain information associated with the product or find visually similar products. In some additional scenarios, a user can capture an image of a scene, and a representation of a product can be projected into the scene through augmented reality so the user can visualize the product as a part of the scene.